club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Band
The Penguin Band is a very popular musical band of mascots in Club Penguin Rewritten. The Penguin Band is Club Penguin Rewritten's only popular and official band. It is made up of four penguins: G Billy, Petey K, Stompin' Bob and Franky. All of them wear a cowboy hat. Like other mascots, the band members can be seen during certain parties on random servers waddling around and talking to penguins. It should be noted that the Penguin Band are not always together when on the island, as they can be met individually. Band Members Franky plays the acoustic guitar, keyboards, and the banjo. He is the author of the book Franky's First Show, which you can find in the Book Room. He is the newest member of the Penguin Band, as he worked in the Pet Shop prior to joining the Penguin Band. He was invited to play for the band as revealed in the book. Petey K plays the piano and more notably, the accordion. He is known to be very relaxed, occasionally cracking the odd joke (which is often directed at his bandmates). He is a thrill-seeker and is usually seen wearing round glasses. It is also revealed that he loves coffee and pizza. Stompin' Bob is the band's bass player. He is a self-taught musician who is known to practice constantly. As such, he has more of a serious personality towards their music than his bandmates, an example of this would be that he has often said he would be writing poems if he was not a musician. G Billy plays the drums with his drumsticks, piano and, occasionally, the flute. He is the strong and silent type, founding member and the grounding force of the band. He says if he wasn't a musician, he'd still be working as a chef in the Pizza Parlor. Trivia *Franky formerly had stage fright and was afraid to perform in front of an audience, as told in his book Franky's First Show. *All the current members of the Penguin Band used to work for shops around the island, such as the Pizza Parlor and the Pet Shop, and they claim they would have still worked there if they had not become musicians. **Stompin' Bob has revealed that if he wasn't a member of the Penguin Band, he would be writing poems for the Club Penguin Times. *There was a scavenger hunt where penguins had to find The Band's instruments. Once players found the instruments, their penguin was rewarded with a Band Background featuring The Band and their autographs. *On June 3, 2017, a poll was held on Club Penguin Rewritten's Twitter account that asked if the Penguin Band should have their new style or old style.https://twitter.com/CPRewritten/status/871104048388337669?lang=en The old style won. *Despite having their newer looks prior to the Music Jam 2017, they still gave out the same background. Gallery Player Cards Franky Playercard.png|Franky's old Player Card. FrankyPC.PNG|Franky's current Player Card. Petey K Playercard New.png|Petey K's old Player Card. PeteyKPC.PNG|Petey K's current Player Card. Stompin B PC.PNG|Stompin' Bob's Player Card. Screenshot 430.png|G Billy's old Player Card. G Billy PC.PNG|G Billy's current Player Card. In-game Penguin Band (2012) - Copy.png|Franky's old in-game look. Franky 2008 in game.png|Franky's current in-game look. Petey K old in-game.png|Petey K's old in-game look. Petey K's Old Look In-game.png|Petey K's current in-game look. Stompin Bob 2008 style in game.png|Stompin' Bob in-game. Df2.png|G Billy's old in-game look. G Billy ingame.png|G Billy's current in-game look. Penguin Band Music Jam.PNG|The Penguin Band performing at the Iceberg during the Music Jam 2017, 2018, and 2019, and at the Dock during the Waddle On Party. Backgrounds Band Autograph photo.png|Band Autograph. Penguin Band Awards Background.png|Penguin Band Awards Giveaway. Penguin Band Stage Giveaway.png|Penguin Band Stage Giveaway. Signatures Franky sig.png|Franky's signature. Petey k sig.png|Petey K's signature. Stompin' bob sig.png|Stompin' Bob's signature. G billy sig.png|G Billy's signature. Artwork Penguin Band Background Artwork.png|Penguin Band's first two backgrounds artwork. Penguin Band Stage Background Artwork.png|Penguin Band's stage background artwork. Penguin Band Card-Jitsu.png|Penguin Band's Card-Jitsu Power Card artwork. Other Meet the Band Club Penguin Times.png|As seen in Issue #15 of the Club Penguin Times. Penguin Band Music Jam Poster.png|As seen on a poster Back Stage during Music Jam parties. References Category:Mascots Category:Characters